Mortal Krossover Kombat
by St.Pain39
Summary: This is Gannondorf56, but they removed my account because of my bogus story. This is the real storyi was telling you about. Shang Tsung tells more people than he should about mortal kombat
1. Tourament announcement and entries

  
  
"Mortal Krossover Kombat"  
  
It was a warm day in outworld as Shang Tsung was pondering how he could next take over the earthrealm. The other mortal kombatants had crushed him before, and he was sick of it.   
"Maybe" he thought to himself, "If I can tell the whole world whats going on there will be panic and no-one will be able to stop my world domination!" So, that night he interrupted all of television to make his announcement. "People of earthrealm, I am going to take over your world as you know it. You will all be crushed in Mortal Kombat and I shall take over your realm!"  
Quite the contrary to what Tsung believed would happen, more than the usual amount knew of this tournament. Instead of backing down from the challenge, many instead wanted to rise to the challenge and save the earth. In a kingdom long buried by the sea, from a tall tower, a Giant robed dark figure stood in the shadows laughing evilly. "Maybe if I win this I MYSELF can take over the world....heheheheh...."  
On a plain in the middle of nowhere a demon-human that looked much like a cat spoke up. "If this weird man takes over the world, he may get his hand on the shikon jewel, and he may be the one to get the wish! OVER MY DEAD BODY!!"  
In Japan a former serial killer was practicing using his sword on an inanimate punching bag. "Maybe I could save the whole world to make up for what I did before, although I do not wish to kill anybody"  
From a glorius castle on the farthest part of the earth, on a kingdom that many long believed had been extinct, a little fat man in a red suit said "hey-a who knows...maybe the prize is-a pasta?"   
In the very same kingdom, in a darker less glorius castle, a giant turtle was thinking to himself "Hmmm...I know mario will be in this so I think I as well should join...."  
Also many others joined, far too many to mention, and all began to train for what they knew would be an awesome tournament.  
~*~*~*  
At the entrance gate, Shang Tsung, A wizard who looked in his twenties with a long black beard, who actually was over 50,000 years old, stood watch. He had a responsibility to make sure everyone entering was a mortal, after all, this was Mortal Kombat. The first entrant came in.  
Tsung, tall as he was, had to look up at the person who was about to enter. The man was huge. He had reddish hair and a reddish beard.   
"Name" asked Tsung.  
"Ganondorf" replied the giant.  
"Age?" Inquired the master of ceremonies.  
"3,500" was the answer by the man who had just been identified as ganondorf.  
"Then you are no mortal!" exclaimed the now shocked evil wizard.  
"I am" was the response from Ganondorf. "I was trapped between realms by sages. Time does not pass there."   
"So are you mortal?" was the new query.  
The response was a vague, "In this form, yes"  
"You have another form?!" this was shocking to the wizard  
"IT MATTERS TO YOU NOT" was the hasty reply.   
"Fine....." said a slightly frightened tsung, as he opened the gate. But instead of walking through the gates, the large man instead floated through them. "Weird...." was the sorcerers answer to that, "NEXT"  
Instead of having to look up to the next entrant, Tsung had to look way down. It looked like a ball with feet and arms and it was pink.  
"Name?" was the first question as always.  
"KIRBY!" was the response from the little ball  
"AGE" was the next question.  
"KIRBY!" the blob repeated  
"We've established that" said Tsung. "Are you mortal?"  
"KIRBY!" was the monotonous answer.  
"This is getting nowhere, but you can enter" he bagan to open the gates but the puffball named kirby floated over the fence. "DOESNT ANYONE TAKE THE DOOR ANYMORE?!"  
After Tsung had entered all of the participants he went back to his castle. "Man", he said. "This had the adverse effect on the earthrealm then I had hoped. No bother....I will kill the most dangerous off so i can fufill my dream", and with that he collected his assassins and sent them off.  
From the very top of the guest tower Ganondorf looked out the window. "Heh", he laughed. "If no-one in this tournament has the sword that deflects evil, then I shall be the victor and take over Hyrule!" he said to himslef. "I just hope that kid isnt here..." before he could complete his thought the door to his room suddenly was barged in. He turned around quickly and saw two identical ninja like people almost twins, except one had a yellow garb and the other had a blue garb. "Who might you be?"  
The first one to reply was the blue ninja. "I am sub-zero."  
The yellow one spoke up next. "I am scorpion, and we were sent here to kill you."   
Ganondorf laughed. "Two on one doesnt seem fair, so lets even this up." He lifted his arm. From the ground came a warrior dressed in pure iron, from helmet to foot. His sword looked like it weighed a ton, but he wielded it with no problem. "Now", said ganon, "Get the one they call scorpion."   
Scorpion wasted no time in the attack. He quickly barraged the iron man with a fury of punches. The man in the armor seemed hardly phased. Scorpion then used the bed to get more leverage. He jumped high and jump-kicked the tin man. This time it worked. The iron-clad warrior went down. Scorpion looked pleased, but it was short lived. The almost invinceable was back up. He swung his sword hard and Scorpion went flying back into a wall.....and went through it. It was a long way down.  
As this was going on, gannondorf was in a fight of his own. Sub-zero flurried him with punches. Each was blocked by gannondorf, just by lifting his arm. But, by paying attention to the punches, he missed the kick-sweep that hit beneath him and was taken off his feet. Sub-zero threw what looked to be a sharp iceicle at him while he was on the ground but gannondorf moved out of the way. To avoid kicksweeps, ganondorf decided to float. He swung a HARD punch and sent the blue ninja to the other side of the room. In despiration, sub-zero threw an icebeam. Gannondorf deflected it back off his cape and the ice beam went back and hit the unsuspecting ninja. As Sub-zero was frozen, gannondorf pulled out his sword. "Well, that was goood training" and sliced off the ninjas head with the saber. Ganon looked back at the iron warrior. "Iron Knuckle, you are no longer needed" waving his hand, he created a portal. "To the land between realms you go!" and threw in the soldier.   
Gannon went back to the window. "I hope i have better competition than this." he said smiling.  
  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT THE OPENING CEREMONY OF THE TOURNAMENT? WHO ARE THE NEXT ASSASSINS, AND WHO EXACTLY WILL THEY TRY TO KILL? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON PART TWO, "THE OPENING CEREMONIES"


	2. Opening Ceremonies

****

Once at the opening ceremonies, a young man began to clean off his sword inside the main hall. He was by himself. He had long reddish hair and a scar on his eye. His name was Kenshin, but better known as Batosai, the man slayer. "I will fight hard, that I will" he thought. Little did he know, he would have to do this earlier than expected.

Inside his little dark lair, Shang Tsung, the evil sorcerer began to think. "Creating androids of Sub-Zero and Scorpion was worthless! But now that neither of them are on my side, I can't send out the real thing. I know, I'll send out two different assassins that are still on my side so I don't need to create androids." With that he called over two shadowy figures. "I need you to kill the one they call kenshin."

"Yea but what's in it for us?" one of them barked.

"We ain't doin' it for free" shot the other one.

"Hmmm..." said Tsung. "If you take out Kenshin, then I will give you each a seat on the throne of outworld when it's taken over!" 

The two assassins smiled. "Sure thing boss" they both replied simulentainiously.

Back at the main hall, Kenshin was in a meditation process. He was sitting still with his legs crossed. At a sudden moment, a red beam shot through the door. The door broke in half and Kenshin was suddenly out of his trance-like state and looked at the man who was behind the door. 

"My name is Kano" the mysterious man said. "And I am here to kill you." 

Kenshin rose. "Come," he said "Let us have an honorable match".

Kano laughed, but kenshin immediately drew his sword and immediately started rushing towards Kano. Kano's mysterious red eye shot out a red laser like beam, and Kenshin was thrown against the concrete wall behind him. Kenshin stayed down. "I cannot get up, or he will shoot me with that beam again. I must strategize."

The amount of time it took Kenshin to get up made kano believe he was already dead, so he started to the door. Noticing that Kano had his back turned, Kenshin got up and jumped into the air. He held his sword above his head. His intent was to bring it down on Kano. Kano felt Kenshin's presence. He turned around, curled himself into a ball and flung himself at the warrior. Kenshin dropped hard. Kano walked over to where Kenshin was. Kenshin was on the floor, panting heavily. Kano was going to drop his fist on him, but before he could, kenshin rolled out of the way, got up, and slashed Kano in the back with one swift motion. Kano was on the ground in pain. Before Kenshin could capitalize on this, he felt two sharp pains in his back. Kenshin's vision was blurry so he could barely make out the person who stabbed him. 

The figure began to speak. "My name's Movado. That is the last thing you hear before you DIE!" Movado stood laughing as Kenshin took his last few gasps of air. 

Kano got up from the ground. "The only reason I helped you is because I wanted seat in outworld. Now, I will kill you and have sole right over outworld!!" He drew his two swords known as the butterflies, and Movado wished he hadn't wasted his two hook-swords stabbing kenshin. Nevertheless, Movado stood his ground and was ready to fight.

Kano tried to slash Movado, but Movado stepped aside and lande a punch on Kano's face. Kano recovered quickly and shot his eye beam directly at his opponent. Movado was sent flying. Kano prepared for the kill. He stabbed directly into Movado's throat. Movado was dead.

Kano walked out of the main hall with his arms folded arrogantly. "Heh, now when Tsung wins this tournament, I will aid his side and be ruler of outworld!" Kano was now standing outside, in the middle of the opening ceremonies. The big torch was already lit. Now it was time for his leader, Tsung, to make the announcement starting the tournament.

Tsung, was standing on a balcony overlooking the crowd of people who had gathered to see the fate of earth. "PEOPLE!" said Tsung, "THE TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! YOU ONLY HAVE A FEW MORE HOURS TO PREPARE!" and with that, Tsung left

the balcony and went back into his chamber. Kano decided to go over and tell him the news.

Tsung heard the knock on his door. "Come in" he commanded.

"Hey boss," began Kano, "I killed Kenshin for ya."

"Did you now?" asked the sorcerer.

"Yes sire I did."

"And where is Movado?"

"He had a much unfortunate accident."

"Oh well, at least the deed is done."

And with that, Kano smiled to himself and left the chamber. 

"Well," said Tsung, "At least one of the more ferocious ones is down, but there are still too many left. Maybe between rounds I can do things...heh heh........"

WHO WILL FIGHT IN THE FIRST ROUND? WHO WILL WIN? AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN ROUNDS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER "DEATH IN THE EARLY ROUNDS" 


End file.
